1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device to be used for controlling an autonomously moving body such as an autonomously running vehicle or robot and a method for evaluating data of the moving body obtained from an image processing systems by the control device.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, various running control devices have been proposed in order to automatically move an automobile or a robot in an autonomous manner. Running control of an autonomously running vehicle has been conventionally conducted by continuously picking up images of a front sight by a camera mounted on the vehicle body; and a running course is recognized according to the inputted image. However, the reliability of techniques which identify a running course based only on image data obtained from one camera, is rather low. Therefore, in order to improve the reliability of obtained road data, attempts have been made to stably control autonomous running by inputting road images from a plurality of cameras and detecting running conditions by a plurality of sensors.
However, in order to control running and movement while the body is moving, the manner of evaluating a plurality of images and data obtained from a plurality of sensors for a problem. That is, because each set of data is obtained at a different time and position, it is difficult to evaluate the data at the same time. Further, no technique has been established for uniformly processing the recognized data.